


30 Day Relationship Challenge || Germany

by KnivesChanel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnivesChanel/pseuds/KnivesChanel
Summary: A 30 Day Relationship Challenge that I found on Pinterest and decided to use them as writing prompts for the wonderful Germany. Includes fluff, lovey-dovey stuff, and a bit of smuttiness.





	1. Day One

**Day 1: Make Time for Morning Sex**

The incessant sound of the ringing alarm clock woke [Name] from her beauty sleep. She quickly slammed her fist down against it to silence it almost immediately. It was 6 AM, and despite having heard this alarm everyday since she moved in with the German, it still irked her like no other.

[Name] turned over on her side, only to find an empty bed space. She sighed, slightly disappointed that her partner wasn’t asleep beside her. Though, she hadn’t expected him to be anyways. He was always up much earlier before the alarm clock; which is why she never truly understood its purpose in the first place.

A shadow, along with the sound of running water from the bathroom captured her senses. Sitting herself up on the bed, she waited for him to come out. While she did so, she began to recall the explicit encounter in her dream, her face flustering and her arousal peaking.

It had been days since they were last intimate, and Germany surely wasn’t going to make a move. He was far too busy dealing with the other countries, and sex was the farthest thing from his working mind. [Name] couldn't help but feel rather desperate for his touch and discipline.

The water had finally stopped, and out walked the German man. By the minty smell of things, he’d just finish brushing his teeth. His blue eyes found her form quickly, while he slicked back his messy blonde hair and began speaking.

“Ah, I heard the alarm clock. I figured you were up. Good Morning, [Name].”

He started making his way over to his jacket.

“Ludwig.”

“Yes?”

“It’s been almost a week since we last had sex, and I’d like to do it now.”

Germany was taken aback by her vulgar approach, freezing in his tracks before continuing treading towards his jacket. While vulgar behavior such as this was common from [Name], Germany was always a bit prudish and easily teasable.  <strike>Until they’re actually into it in the bedroom, then he became as strong and dominating as everyone believed.</strike> His face lit up at that moment.

It’s not as if he’d been purposely depriving his partner, his life was just always so hectic, exhausting, not to mention time consuming. If he wasn’t protecting Italy, he was coming up with schemes to defeat the Allies. And today was no different. Most nights he would come home to a clean environment and meal, but would almost immediately pass out as soon as he made contact with the bed.

“As much as I’d like to,” he started while buttoning up his jacket.

“I have a lot of work to do today and-”

Germany stopped mid sentence as he saw [Name]’s face show one of displeasure at his words. In fact, she wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Guilt began to overcome him. With a grunted sigh, he started unbuttoning the jacket he just worked so hard to button, and placed it back on the chair.

“I guess, I could enjoy the day off.”

[Name]’s face filled with mirth. She couldn’t even remember the last time he’d taken off. She was ready to express her excitement, but was interrupted by Germany suddenly forcing her down onto the bed. 

He looked into her eyes hungrily, placing her leg on his shoulder so that he lied in between them. She stared -almost curious- at her partner’s actions. The way he was dominating [Name], and so suddenly, was surprising.

Desire and lust taking over his body, Germany’s hand softly caressed its way up to her thigh, his tender touches causing a fire within her the closer he inched to her core. Natural desire had her mouth open as his tongue made a move to slither its way into her hot cavern. The German had grasped her thigh, and was pressing his lower half hard on her own. Ludwig pulled away from her luscious lips, a trail of saliva following, before growling the following words that would make [Name] shudder beneath his muscular frame...

“Now, what were you saying about this… morning sex?”


	2. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a quick thank you to the like, three people who left kudos on the previous chapter. Made me feel welcomed and loved.

**Day 2: Send each other compliments**

Germany paced back and fourth down the hallway where the countries would meet for important business matters, unsure of how to deal with the message before him.

‘You have beautiful eyes; when I look at them, it’s as if the world stops,’ he thought, but quickly discarded the idea. 

‘_ Verdammt! _I can’t send her that! She’s probably heard that a million times!” he shouted.

Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia all jumped and cowarded to the floor when they heard the sudden shout, as they were easily frightened. Italy, who had also heard the scream from a distance, came running as fast as he could to Germany’s side. As per usual.

“Germany! Germany! I heard you screaming! What’s wrong!?” the Italian yelled.

Ludwig suppressed the urge to shout back at the frail boy, and instead let out a sigh. Turning his phone around, he showed Italy the screen that displayed the message, ‘I think your German accent is hot.’ 

Germany wasn’t usually the type to give up, but at this point he was running out of options. Italy didn’t have lady troubles, and he was obviously swooning them with his words and innocent-like ways. Intelligence surely wasn’t a factor. Ludwig looking at Italy, placed both of his hands on his shoulders and spoke sincerely.

“I don’t know how to respond without being cliche. Do you mind helping me out?”

His teeth gritted at the words that left his mouth. Lowering his standards to ask the coward Italy for help. Oh, how the tables had turned. 

Italy merely smiled. He was more than happy to help out his dear friend and finally repay him for all of the trouble he’s caused him. Snatching the phone out of his hand, Italy began typing a message that was beyond human speed.

“Don’t worry, Germany! Leave it to me! I’ll send [Name] the perfect message!” he gleamed.

_ Send. _

“All done!”

Germany took his phone back, scrolling down to look for the message Italy just sent. While he never trusted Italy to anything alone on any other occasion, he was sure that Italy wasn’t going to let him down this time around.

“Ah, what did you se- ITALY!”

“What!? What did I do!?”

“What did you do!? How can you be such an imbecile!?”

Germany turned the phone screen back around to Italy and pointed at the message.

‘I think you’re a zaftig. XoXo!’

“Do you have any idea what this means!? You just called her fat!”

“But America said that it meant a nice curvy woman!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Germany spotted America peeking around the corner, snickering to himself. Germany’s face twisted in anger. Enraged, he wrapped his hands around Italy’s neck, pressing down on it and shaking him around. Ludwig knew that Italy meant no harm by what he said, but that wasn’t a possibility in Germany’s mind at that moment.

“I don’t care who told you what! You still called her fat!” he yelled.

“Germany, stop! You’re hurting me!” Italy cried out.

A sudden ‘_ Ding’ _sound came from Germany’s phone. He released Italy from his hold, and looked at the words that appeared across the screen. Suddenly, Germany’s face became blue along with a sigh. Italy curious, decided to grab the phone once more to look at the message.

‘Come home NOW.’


	3. Day Three

**Day 3: Give each other a Massage**

“Ahh~ That feels so good [Name]~”

“I hope it does. I’ve had a lot of practice.”

“Could you go a bit lower…? Yeah right there.”

“Harder?”

“Yes.”

Japan stood outside of Germany’s room, his hand raised and inches away from completing the knocking he had started.

“Oh god, that feels terrific.”

A light tint of pink stained Japan’s cheeks. His mind wandering off to the gutter.

“Hold on Ludwig, I think someone’s here.”

He didn’t have time to run before the door was opened. Revealing a long t-shirt wearing [Name] with her hair in a messed up ponytail. “Ahh Japan, would you like to join us?”

“Uh, uh no thanks. I actually have to get going now.” He ran off in a rush.

Shrugging, she shut the door and turned back to Germany. “I guess he didn’t want a back rub. Anyways, my turn!”


	4. Day Four

**Day 4: Have a Candle light Dinner**

The living room had been dark; the only thing lighting it was several lit candles spread throughout the room. Classical music played from a record player on low volume, and rose petals that made a pathway from the door to the living room table, set the mood for a night of romance.

Within those small ray of lights were Germany and [Name] sitting at the table across from each other while holding hands and laughing at something she’d just said.

Germany had surprised [Name] with a romantic candle lit dinner, with the assistance of France, making all of her favorite foods, and of course, german sausages. It was apparent that the two had been there for quite some time. Evident by the half eaten plates and a transparent bottle of wine.

When [Name] was finally able to control and cease her laughter, she was able to finally speak coherently.

“Yes, yes. I know farting in church during a silent prayer is funny and what not; but, what about you? What’s one of your embarrassing moments?”

He looked down to the floor for a second, thinking of something that he’d been embarrassed about before. She waited patiently, wanting to laugh at one of his moments, just as he did hers.

“Let’s see… Ah. That time where I lost against Russia in World War 2.”

“Ooo, what happened?”

“I had severely underestimated their man power, and my men weren’t prepared for the Russian winters. We lacked clothing, winter gear, and supplies.”

Germany chuckled under his breath.

“Looking back it, it was a silly thing to do. It’s funny now, but it’s one of the reasons why I train and work so hard to become stronger.” A warm smile formed on his features. The candle lighting reflecting off his skin seemed to make them softer.

[Name] never knew Germany to open up about certain things. He was starting to feel close enough to [Name] to confide in her such personal details of his life while also helping her to get to know about him as a person. His ability to laugh at himself, accept his mistakes and regret certain things in life. He becomes more real to her with subjects like these and showed he wasn’t putting up a false facade. She finally had a deeper understanding of why he was always so busy with work. He was working on bettering himself, which is what any person would want for their partner.

[Name] found herself speechless, returning the smile he sent her way as a response. Their eyes met one another, and it wasn’t long before they lost each other in their sincere gazes.

“ Ich liebe dich.”

“I love you too.”

With that, the pair kissed ever-so passionately.


	5. Day Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW Warning. Since it is the month of love, I will make a valiant effort to update, and even perhaps finish this month! Thanks for all of the support!

**Day 5: Have sex in a weird place**

Germany walked into his office with a disturbing headache, his boss following behind him, continuing to chat Germany’s head off. Ludwig had been receiving a lecture all day about his current performance in the war, and it seemed like he’d never hear the end of it.

He sat down at his desk, exhausted and tired at this point. He continued listening to his superior, until he felt something crawling up his leg. Germany quickly looked under his desk to find [Name] on her knees inching towards his zipper. She placed a finger on her lips and winked at him.

Germany looked back up at his boss. He couldn’t just outright call her out in front of him. That’d be embarrassing for the both of them. It wasn’t like he didn’t need to relieve some stress anyways.

[Name] proceeded with undoing his zipper and pulled out his semi-hard cock, her mouth watering at the sight. Pulling his foreskin back to expose the head, [Name] flicked her tongue around his cock before swirling it around the head. She could see Germany above tensing up at the feeling of her wet muscle. 

[Name] continued her teasing motions of licks and swirls, occasionally blowing her breath on his cock which made him stiffen and twitch. Unable to deal with her antics any longer, he grabbed a handful of her [H/Color] locks and forced her down hard on his dick, making her engulf it in her wet heat. [Name] pressed hard on her thumb to suppress her gag reflex that was a nuisance. 

Germany on the other hand bit back a moan that wanted to leave his mouth, swallowing his saliva hard to do so. His boss didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary going on, so he continued on with his lecture.  _ God _ . Wasn’t he losing his breath at this point?

Ludwig wasn’t letting up on fucking her mouth. Her hands and lips working together on his cock were now coated in her saliva due to the way he was moving her head, causing [Name] to suck him in a hot sloppy manner. His face flushed, small beads on sweat forming on his forehead. Germany wasn’t paying his boss any mind. Too distracted to do so anyways.

His boss caught wind of this and yelled, “Germany are you listening to me!?”

Of course not. “Yes, sir.” he responded with a ragged voice.

Side eyeing Germany, he continued on with his rant.

[Name]’s lips were swollen, her lips darkened and wet with saliva. All she did was make eye contact up at him for just a moment, and it sent Germany over the edge. He was close. His breathing was heavy, and his cock was rock hard. Hollowing her cheeks, [Name] suckled on his dick needily, her mouth begging for his hot thick cum. She added more pressure with her hands and gave more suction with her mouth. Germany slid her head frantically back and forth on his dick.

“Germany, are you okay? You don’t look so well.” his boss asked.

“It’s just hot in here. That’s all. Is there anything else I can help you with, sir?” Germany’s voice was shaky.

“Just don’t mess up again. And have that paper work done by Tuesday.”

With those words, his boss finally left. Ludwig finally let out moans that were long overdue.

“Scheisse, scheisse, SCHEISSE!” he blurted out. He slammed [Name]’s head down on his cock once more, releasing his warm cum down her throat. Germany held her head still, letting his blissful state ride out fully. Soon after, he released her from his hold, and that's when she began milking him for more cum. He was overwhelmed with pleasure, all [Name] was doing at this point was sending enormous sparks of it throughout his body. She swallowed his cum whole, lapping up whatever excess cum had been left, looking up at him whilst licking her lips.

Unable to control himself any longer, Germany pulled [Name] from under the table. He turned around and pressed her face down onto the desk. She fucking loved it when he was like this.

“I bet you thought what you were doing was cute, didn’t you?” he growled, hiking up her skirt to reveal her black lace thong. Did she know this was going to happen? Nevertheless, he give her ass three sharp slaps which caused [Name] to yelp and left her cheeks red. Germany moved aside her damped thong. Placing her hands behind her back, the German held them there. His free hand grabbing his cock and pressed himself up against her slick wet pussy.

“I’ll make you regret ever trying something like this.”

All that could be heard from within the room and outside of the door were ceaseless moans.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends have been telling me to make this unto a full-blown lemon. Debating. I already have a hard time writing them because I think my work is sub-par. I'm having trouble working on the lemons for The Five Steps of Sex. Nonetheless, I guess if enough people want it i'll give.


End file.
